Magic In Me
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: Jen is the Captain of the Slytherin team. Chris is a Gryffindor commentator who enjoys flirting with her from the booth. What happens when it comes off the field? What will the Golden Trio think of the object of Chris' affection?


**Hey everyone! I am very excited to announce this new Harry Potter story. Right now I have 2 WWE FF going so please be patient with updates. I have some amazing friends at school that this is actually for and as a thank you I will be writing this for them. I am sure they will be annoying me for updates on this so be sure to thank them! Jen and Chris, this is for you. I love you xoxoxox-Mara**

**[Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the HP characters that appear in this and can barely take credit for Jen and Chris but will since some creative liberties will be taken for this. So ENJOY and REVIEW!]**

The sun peaked over the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry turning the clouds a soft pink and reflecting the moon. Jen sat side saddle on her broom taking in the view. Her hair blew gently from her face and she cursed herself for not bringing a scarf. She looked around the campus seeing the many different colors that painted the scene below her. It was always like this for her before a quidditch game and Jen took another minute to enjoy the quiet before lowering herself to the ground. The ground was damp and the coldness infiltrated her thin shoes, yet again causing her to curse herself. Eager to get out of the cool air and damp grass she made her way to the castle set against the mountain rocks.

Despite being a fifth year Jen still could remember the first day she walked through the intimidating doors. She never knew what she was until the day her letter arrived, Jen simply thought she was a freak and was ready to live her life with that thought. Now she had confirmation she was a witch, not a freak. Her muggle upbringing barely relevant while she made a home at Hogwarts. She barely paused to think about her upbringing before she walked down the stairs to her left, following them down to the lowest floor beneath the Black Lake. Down here were the cold was the worse and Jen hugged herself looking for just a bit of relief. No one was around as she followed the long hallway and thought about the upcoming match. It would be against Hufflepuff but that wasn't what she was looking forward to. No, Jen was looking forward to seeing a boy with short black hair, green eyes and a mouth quick to smile. If anything she should be resenting the boy and his commentary companion because they both belonged in Gryffindor, her house's enemy. Despite this, she found her thoughts wandering to the boy named Chris and looking forward to what antics him and his friend, Larry, would get into during the match.

"Purest." Jen said simply when she came to a seemingly unimportant wall. One had to look hard to see the symbol of Slytherin house etched into the rough wall. The blocks that hid the common room moved away and Jen stepped through. It was still early yet students sat around the warm fire seemingly to wait for a friend before going off to breakfast. Despite it being a weekend and the students being allowed to wear what they wish many of Jen's fellow house mates proudly had their house colors showing. Walking through she caught the smiles of some and returned them before following the staircase to the girl's dormitory. The dormitory walls were numbered from 1 to 7 and corresponded with one's year. Jen quietly entered the door that had a five on it but seeing there was no need once she entered.

The room held 10 four poster beds with each foot of the bed facing a fire in the middle. It held a certain dreariness that came with a room so far from the sun but one got used to it. Like the Great Hall their room reflected the sky during the day and Jen often sat looking at the artificial sky. Each bed had a cover that came down to shield the owner from other's in the room almost giving one privacy that was rare when sharing a room with nine other girls. Their house colors took over the room except for the little table next to each bed which was a polished black color. All over the room the other girls were in various states of dress and excited chatter filled the room.

"I see our captain has returned from wherever she sneaks off to." The voice was laced with laughter as Jen turned to look at her friend. The girl was shorter then herself, with raven hair and brown eyes that watched like a hawk. She was dressed in jeans and a green cardigan that would later be traded for Quidditch robes.

"Yes I have Anna." Jen replied with a smile herself. Anna was one of her good friends since coming to Hogwarts. The girls were very similar with their approach of life, get what you want and deal with the people after. Anna was known for her jokes that rivaled even those of the infamous Weasley twins and her laughter, which was so light and fun, was almost deceiving of the cunning mind that was hidden by the raven curls. The girls also shared the fact that they were usually underestimated by others since they were shorter than most and didn't look to have much force behind them but people were surprised that these girls could hang with the best of them.

"I will never understand why you leave so early on game days." Anna said with a sly smile as Jen pulled the PJ top over her head and replaced it with a long sleeved green flannel.

"You don't have to." Jen said sliding off the bottoms and pulling on her snug jeans. "All you have to worry about, my raven haired friend is getting the snitch before those damn Hufflepuffs." Anna was the seeker on the team and Jen's unofficial second in command. Jen was one of three chasers, using her small stature to whip between people and score. This year was her first as captain but so far it was going well.

"Fine, have your mystery." Anna pulled on her shoes and after Jen let her grab her hand to lead her to the Great Hall. "You do whatever you do and I will get that Golden Snitch."

"And Capelli hits a nasty bludger that Diggins never saw coming!" Jen heard Chris' voice ring out and echo in the arena giving her a play by play. She half listened as she zoomed down the field rolling to avoid the bright yellow robes.

"I must say, Capelli is known for those quick bludgers." Larry commented while Jen looped to avoid the keeper and score. "And look at Corsi score! Bringing the score to 70 to 60 with Slytherin taking the lead. Quick moves like that is what made Corsi there the captain."

"Easy on the eyes too." Jen blushed at the comment that Chris gave her as she went past the commentator's booth and sent a wink to the duo. "And look at that, still time to flash a smile."

"More like that sly smirk that she is known for." Larry commented back while Jen went about her business. She wanted to go back and show him what happened when one made stupid comments about her but she had to keep her head in the game. Her team replied on her to keep going while Anna searched for the snitch.

"Duck, Finn!" Jen yelled as she spied the bludger heading for her fellow chaser. She was happy to see the fourth year barrel roll to avoid getting hit in the face. She had a soft spot for the younger boy, had taken him under her wing when he was a first year.

"And it looks like Anna is fingertips from the Snitch!" Jen stopped and saw her friend retrieve the snitch before she felt a sharp blow from her stomach. It took the wind right out of her and before she could grab on to her broom she rolled off. Jen could see the ground coming towards her while she went mostly unnoticed as people celebrated the win. Just before she hit, Jen felt like she hit a bubble inches from the ground. She let out a relieved sigh when she landed safely before looking around for who from her house saved her from the many aches that would have come.

It wasn't green that she saw saving her. Rather it was the red Chris and Larry were sporting along with the Golden Trio. It was obvious they had all helped her. With a sigh she stood, cleaned herself off, and mock saluted her would be saviors. As Jen walked off she couldn't help but think that was the worst thing about Chris, his apparent friendship with the trio.

She didn't think on it much as she entered the cheering that was happening behind her. The animated team walked together to the locker rooms and enjoyed their victory. It was even sweeter knowing what was to come down the line, a shot at the quidditch cup against Gryffindor. This was the year Jen wouldn't let the red team beat her own team; she was determined to win against them. That would be weeks away and for now Jen joined her teammates to plan the victory party for tonight. She doubted the other houses would be able to sleep with the sounds of fun going on below them later, not that she cared. Jen let her head fall back and let out a victorious screech that was soon joined by the others.


End file.
